heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Dry Ice
Dry Ice is a skeletal wight whose haunts have become especially pronounced as of late. Once a brave and daring mountaineer, he lost his life in a foolish expedition, and now restlessly moves to deter humans away from his domain. Physical Appearance Dry Ice himself is nothing more than a skeletal figure, his bones being old and a bit yellowed. A faint yellow glow, like some kind of pupil, shines from the dark pools of his eyes. Part of his person, namely nearly all of his left side, is frozen in awkward blocks and chunks, covering his arm and legs. His only article is a muddy, faded blue parka, with white cotton trimming. Weapons/Abilities Like one might expect, Dry Ice is sheer cold to the touch, a mere glancing being enough to free any would-be foe of warmth. He can control and generate snow and ice as well, but this is more rare—at most, he forms a small chilling blast of snow or freezes a foe's legs so they cannot run. In terms of weapons, he wields naught but a small ice pick—rarely needed once again, as intimidation is usually the key factor. Personality The thoughts within Dry Ice's mind (If indeed there are any) are an enigma; what the being thinks is anyone's guess. It rarely ever speaks, and when it does, it is often only to whisper a cold, harsh warning. It is, however, worth noting that he attacks only particularly arrogant mountaineers—casual hobbyists and tourists receive a stern glare, but safe passage. Backstory The story started in a particularly innocuous way. A remote town with nothing to pride itself on but a dangerous, towering mountain, thrusting itself up into the sky as if to join the earth and the clouds. A visit from a pair of mountain climbers, with a collective ego to rival Icarus. A storm was brewing, but they didn't care—they were the finest there were, and the only mountain left was this one. They climbed at dawn. As they trailed up towards the summit, however, something went wrong. The cord connecting the two severed, and one fell into the mouth of a treacherous cavern. He called to his comrade, but she heard nothing—the storm had filled her with such fear, she was only interested in leaving in a hurry. She descended the accursed mountain as quick as she could, leaving him to be buried under snow and ice. The storm came, and soon the mountaineer was nothing more than a frozen remnant of himself. Yet the death of that young fellow did not come to pass. He sat for a long time, preserved in his ice prison, ruminating on the "betrayal" of his partner. His body and heart turned cold, he refused to pass, in sheer defiance of nature, and when the storm passed, he emerged from the ice as a skeletal deity of frost. This phantom came to be known as Dry Ice, and for a while (And by a while, a few good hundred years is understood), the creature haunted only the mountain, but in recent times, he has grown more bold, actively searching the mountain, and on some dark cold nights, entering the town that still rests at the foot of the mountain. He searches for his old companion, but she passed many a century ago—he is nothing more than a restless, wandering spirit, a living warning to any other soul that dares to climb that mountain. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin If you would believe it, Dry Ice has very joke character-y origins. At one point, I had become very frustrated with Nintendo's roster choices as of late—with the absence of Dry Bones in Mario Kart 8, and of Ice Climbers in Smash Bros. 4. Someone in a chatroom I frequented joked that they needed to add "Dry Ice Climbers" to the next game to make up for it, and I became oddly fixated on the "Dry Ice" part—what would a skeletal mountaineer entail, anyway? So I answered that question. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Original Characters